<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile For The Camera by vondrostes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062656">Smile For The Camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes'>vondrostes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Feminine Harry, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Polyamory, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexting, Trans Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it a dick pic?”</p>
<p>Harry's blush said it all.</p>
<p>“It is a dick pic!” Sarah crowed triumphantly. “Let me see.”</p>
<p>“It’s a tasteful nude."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Jones/Harry Styles, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile For The Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: @vondrostes &amp; @vondrostesupd8s<br/>Tumblr: @vondrostes<br/>IG: @vondrostesupd8s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had been in a strop ever since she’d gotten off the plane, but Sarah had expected it to disappear as soon as there was adequate distraction. It hadn’t. The whole band had been staying at Harry’s house for a couple nights just to keep her company and get some extra practise in before their live performance on Radio 2, but Harry’s mood had been far removed from the cheery ball of sunshine that Sarah and all the others were well accustomed to expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d gone out to eat earlier after leaving the Radio 2 studio, and the whole time Harry had practically glared down at her food, eating barely half before getting the rest in a doggy bag to take home. She’d been even more miserable looking after, even though everyone else had been having the time of their lives, and it hadn’t been long before Harry had quietly slipped away for some alone time upstairs, complaining of a headache as a thinly-veiled excuse to get away from the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah wasn’t sure that anyone else had noticed, but she had. “I’m gonna go check on Harry,” she told Mitch before climbing up off the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out a hand and grabbed at her wrist before she could leave. “Want me to come with?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head. “I’ll be back in a mo’,” she told him before quickly skipping up the stairs in search of Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t hard to find. Sarah cracked open Harry’s bedroom door, peering inside to confirm that she was actually in there before walking in to join here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look depressed,” Sarah remarked as she came over to sit on the edge of Harry’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah could see straight through the façade, of course. She knew Harry was just upset at having to spend Valentine’s Day in London instead of in New York, like she would have preferred. But Sarah was intent on cheering Harry up somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all right,” Harry said, though she didn’t look it with her eyes downcast as she gazed at her phone, he knees tucked up close to her chest under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Sarah scoffed. She scooted a little closer, trying to get a look at Harry’s screen. “Something from Xander?” she asked, just as Harry pulled the phone away so she couldn’t see anything at all. “What?” she demanded. “Is it a dick pic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's blush said it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a dick pic!” Sarah crowed triumphantly. “Let me see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a tasteful nude,” Harry protested, still with her phone tucked securely between her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Sarah insisted. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Xander’s dick before, after all. They’d had a foursome on more than one occasion since she and Mitch had gotten together. After a few seconds, Harry finally relinquished her death grip on her phone and passed it to Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah rolled over onto her back with Harry’s feet digging into her ribs, the phone held aloft as she turned the screen back on to get a good look at whatever Xander had sent Harry. It was a black and white photo—of course—taken with the self-timer by the looks of it. Xander was reclining in his bed, one leg bent, the other extended, his cock in his hand, already hard, as he tipped his head back, exposing the taut muscles in his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks good,” Sarah noted. “He should have been a male model or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled her eyes as she leaned forward to snatch her phone back. “I’ll let him know you approve of his work,” she grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Sarah’s first effort to pull Harry out of her sour mood had failed, but she wasn’t about to give up that easily. “I’ll help you take one to send to him,” she volunteered, not giving Harry a chance to protest before sitting up and grabbing at Harry’s hands to help tug her out of bed. “Pick out some nice lingerie, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it, Harry,” Sarah replied with a sigh. “You’ll feel better once he sends you a picture of his fingers covered in come later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned a deep red as she spun around to face her closet, but Sarah ignored her embarrassment in favour of making up the bed so they would have a decent shot. Harry emerged from the depths of her walk-in a few minutes later, dressed in a matching mint-green lace bralette and panty set that brought out the colour of her eyes. Sarah smiled approvingly and pulled her back over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down,” Sarah advised, her brain already working overtime to visualise exactly what she needed from Harry. “Legs spread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem very tasteful,” Harry replied even as she got into position exactly as Sarah had prescribed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t going for tasteful,” Sarah replied as she turned to rummage around in Harry’s drawers for the one thing they still needed. “That was Xander’s forte. We’ll be aiming for slutty instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” Harry replied drily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t look as unenthusiastic once Sarah procured her favourite vibrator in a mint that matched her lingerie almost perfectly. Sarah tossed it to her along with a bottle of lube, and then raised her eyebrows expectantly when Harry picked them up and just stared at her without moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Sarah prompted as she retrieved Harry’s phone from where it lay on top of the bedspread. “You better get to work. The others will probably come looking for us soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled her eyes, but she didn’t protest as she slicked up the vibrator before pulling her panties to the side, just enough to slide it in with a fluidly practised movement. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sheathed it inside herself to the base, and meanwhile, Sarah was already taking a flurry of pictures, making sure she had enough to satisfy Harry before switching to video to capture the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s moans were quiet, high, and breathy as she fucked herself on her vibrator, but she drew it out, moving her hand in slow, steady strokes all the way in and out, getting herself close before pausing entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn it on,” Sarah said from behind the camera, figuring that even while playing with herself, Harry might need a little guidance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry obeyed unquestioning, a stifled shriek leaving her lips as she turned the vibrator on as high as it would go in one swift motion, her wrist tilted so it was pressing up almost directly against her prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play with your tits,” Sarah ordered the second she saw Harry’s free hand straying toward the front of her panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry changed direction immediately, her fingers skimming over the lace bralette instead, pinching and pulling at her nipples until they tented the delicate fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come like this?” Sarah asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry whined, not letting up as she alternated between each nipple until she couldn’t take anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come,” Sarah told her. “Show Xander how good you can be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah could feel her own knickers starting to get a bit damp as she watched Harry shake and shudder, the mint green lace of her panties darkening as she spilled into them untouched, one hand twisting her left nipple until it must’ve hurt, the other keeping the vibrator in place against her prostate as she rode out her orgasm while Sarah watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Sarah said in a hoarse voice once it was over. Already, she was wondering if they had enough time for Harry to eat her out before the two of them needed to go back downstairs. Fuck it, she decided. If Mitch or one of the girls came looking for them, then at least they’d get a bit of a show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah contemplated the phone in her hand as she crawled up onto the bed next to Harry. She could always take another video and let Xander get off to Harry’s mouth on her pussy, too, but she wanted more immediate gratification. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Harry busied herself with quickly cleaning up before turning around to help Sarah out of her shorts and knickers, Sarah was otherwise occupied with bringing up Xander’s contact info. She made sure the phone was muted, not wanting to clue Harry into her little experiment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Xander finally answered the Facetime call, Sarah smiled brightly at him and gave a discreet wave. It didn’t take him too long to catch onto the fact that Sarah couldn’t hear him, and once they’d reached a silent understanding, Sarah switched to the rear-facing camera so that Xander was staring at Harry’s unruly mess of curls between Sarah’s legs instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After removing Sarah’s knickers from around her ankles, Harry looked up with a curious expression. “What are you doing?” she wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking another video,” Sarah lied easily. “To send to Xander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Harry’s face went pink. “Do you need me to…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah laughed. “You’ve done this before,” she reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on video,” Harry pointed out, but her nerves seemed to have been eased as she leaned down to lick delicately—teasingly—over Sarah’s clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah immediately changed the angle of the camera, watching Xander’s eyes widen as he was treated to a close-up perspective of Harry eating pussy, which probably wasn’t something he got to see very often. At least, not from the recipient’s point of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah absently wished that she could hear him. She could see his arm moving in a tell-tale rhythmic motion that told her all she needed to know about Xander’s enjoyment of her little gift for him, but there was something to be said for being able to hear the guttural noises coming from the back of his throat as he wanked, or the slick sound of his hand moving over his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and reminded herself not to be greedy. She literally had Harry’s tongue in her cunt. She didn’t need to be fantasising about her boyfriend’s cock, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, babe,” Sarah panted as she opened her eyes again to find Xander still furiously masturbating with a determined look on his face. “Fingers now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lifted her head obediently. “How many?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three,” Sarah decided after a second or two of consideration. She was plenty wet enough after watching Harry get off in addition to being eaten out for several minutes. And she couldn’t deny that there was something strangely arousing about having someone else’s partner watching her get off, having Xander’s eyes focused on her pussy instead of Harry’s for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was ready for it, Harry’s fingers pushing inside her made Sarah feel like she was being cored open. She wondered, absently, if she could take all of Harry’s fingers one day. If she could take her whole hand. But that was an experiment for another day, preferably one where both Xander and Mitch were physically present to witness it for themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Harry asked as she worked her fingers in and out of Sarah’s pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah nodded, feeling as though she could barely keep her eyes open all of a sudden. “Yeah, babe, it’s good,” she said, knowing that Harry would appreciate the praise, and that Xander would expect it. Just because they couldn’t hear him didn’t meant that he couldn’t hear them. “A little harder, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry obliged without question, leaning down again to run the tip of her tongue over the firm ridge of Sarah’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah shuddered at the feeling. She knew it wouldn’t take her long to come, but this wasn’t about her. It was about making sure that Harry celebrated Valentine’s Day right. In a way, it was more about Xander than either of them, even though he was the only one that wasn’t here. Sarah’s mind started to race. She needed to make Harry come again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah’s orgasm didn’t take her by surprise. She could feel herself tightening up around Harry’s fingers, and she was acutely aware of the building heat in her abdomen, something that swelled larger and larger with each pass of Harry’s tongue and fingers, until she couldn’t hold it back anymore and it all came rushing out of her in one big, monumental explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry came away with her fingers soaked in Sarah’s come, and Sarah didn’t want to waste a second as she tossed Harry’s phone aside before tackling Harry onto her back with a wet kiss. “One more video,” she said, waiting for Harry to nod in agreement before carefully picking the phone back up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xander was still onscreen, but the frame was tilted down a bit now, enough for Sarah to see his hand wrapped around his cock, still hard, still wet with lube. He hadn’t come yet, but Sarah was confident that he would after this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a good bit of manoeuvring for Sarah to get herself into position with the long line of Harry’s hard cock against her cunt, pressing firmly on her clit as she moved. Their legs were tangled as they rocked together, one of Sarah’s slung over Harry’s hip and hooked under her thigh, while the other kept Harry’s right leg propped up and out of the way, leaving her spread open as they ground against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah knew that this was one of Harry’s favourite things, that it made her feel feminine in a way that even being fucked didn’t, because scissoring was something that only <em>girls</em> did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sarah said in a breathy voice. She had Harry’s phone clutched in one hand, angling it so that Xander could see Harry’s face as she quickly came undone; the other was cupping Harry’s tit through her bra, pinching her nipple, making her squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah was over sensitised almost to the point of pain, but she knew she could get off again like this, and she wanted to, even though it would hurt. She was plenty wet, and so was Harry, but there was still enough friction as they rubbed their clits against each other to make them come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you close?” Sarah wondered. She could see Xander’s hand flying over his cock, a virtual blur in the corner of her eye. She knew he was close, that all it would take was Harry coming again to give him that last little push.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Harry whimpered. She squirmed under Sarah, just barely keeping rhythm with her as she bucked her hips frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah leaned in close to kiss her again and then straightened up, focusing Harry’s phone directly on her face in preparation for what was coming. She waited until she could tell that Harry was right there on the brink, and then unmuted Xander, allowing his moans to add to the cacophony of noise filling the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes went wide, like she couldn’t figure out what had caused the sudden influx of sound, but it didn’t matter. That was all it took. Sarah could feel Harry’s cock pulsing under her, and she didn’t even think twice before reaching between them to angle Harry’s cock into her pussy, rubbing her clit furiously as she sank down onto it while Harry writhed and trembled underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still going soft inside her when Sarah finally came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After, when Sarah was still seated against Harry’s hips, their legs tangled together as she struggled to catch her breath, she turned the screen on Harry’s phone around so that she could see Xander’s fingers covered in his own come, just like she’d promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Sarah panted. “I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Xander said, his voice high and tinny over the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s face creased into a warm smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, her eyes connecting with Sarah’s over her phone as she returned the sentiment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>